


Drive Down (With A Bow)

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Pointy End 'verse [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Archery, As you do, Assassin Clint Barton, Gen, Grumpy Old Mentor Figures, Melee Fighting With Ranged Weapons, Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Susan's always prepared to drop a pointer or two to a promising student.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Susan Pevensie
Series: Pointy End 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108619
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Drive Down (With A Bow)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, title is Wellerman. Yes, I have reached the point I'm gleefully misinterpreting lyrics to get titles.

Susan - just Susan, no last name given or learned - moves like a ghost out of spooky British literature, appearing out of blind corners, "I see you've somehow still alive, although you did manage to forget first lesson I sought to teach you - in spite of its importance," ... and she spouts warnings like one too.

"What- I'm the best shot this side of the pond," and he is too, no doubt about it, which is why he jumps when Susan appears out of literally nowhere to loom over his shoulder like a Victorian governess - because he cleared the area, he knows he cleared the area, how does she keep on _doing_ that?  


"Perhaps you are, but this, all of this, these tools are weapons that are used to hurt others - so the next time someone comes in close, do try to stab them with the pointy end and get clear," she says, utterly confident he won't try out on her - and he wouldn't, she's far too much like Carter, if Carter ever took a personal interest in SHIELD's wetwork contractors.


End file.
